Netflix and Fulfilled
by Kingofreaks
Summary: It's date night for Luan and Maggie and it hasn't exactly gone as planned but will it get even worse?


It was just supposed to have been a simple date night so how had it gone so far off the rails Maggie wondered silently to herself.

Well first you saw a clown and said that's the one for me I must have her, a little voice in the back of Maggie's head snickered loudly.

Not dignifying the the truth with a response, Maggie knew that though she was proudly Luan's; plans between the two of them did often have a habit of spiralling out of control.

It started so well they'd gone out for ice cream before taking a peaceful stroll through the cemetery then they were supposed to return to Luan's house for a horror movie marathon.

That's when things began to unwind it should have just been the two of them, and Lucy but Maggie didn't mind.

The little goth girl was quiet and didn't flinch or scream nearly as much as Luan which Maggie actually found adorable.

Then half way through the second film Leni had wandered in, a blossom of pure sunlight with absolutely no tolerance for scary movies and didn't understand why they couldn't just be friends with the murderous psychopath.

So they had reached a compromise and decided to watch the animated works of Tim Burton.

And those had of course attracted the younger Louds Lana, Lola and Lily.

Then over the course of the night each of the Louds had dropped like flies until finally it was just Maggie left awake.

And that's where she was left trapped under a pile of sleeping sister's; admittedly this was not how she had imagined the evening going in her head.

But as she watched Luan dosing peacefully against her chest she found she could tolerate Leni snoring against her shoulder Lily drooling in her lap and a twin cuddled against each of her legs.

It could be far worse she thought to herself as she started to drift herself hearing Morpheus' call.

That's when the lights snapped on and she heard a familiar burst of hyena like laughter.

Lynn Loud had entered the living room and was smiling like the devil on Christmas morning.

"Oh god this is to perfect!" Lynn said choking back laughter while framing the scene with her fingers.

For as far back as Maggie could remember she and Lynn had been classroom rivals.

Then, like something out of Shakespeare, came the day when she fell for her most hated enemies sister and the two had struck a truce, while they may never be friends the two agreed they could be civil for Luan's sake.

Even so she had feared a day would come when she would be left in such a vulnerable position and here it was, biting the bullet she just glared.

"I just wanted to grab a midnight snack but this is delicious," Lynn announced refusing to whither under her gaze.

"Hold on!" Lynn announced pulling out her phone, "I need a picture or no one will believe me."

From there it turned into a mini selfie session, first with Lynn behind the couch then hunched down in front of the couch, it was when she started experimenting with filters Maggie finally broke her silence.

"You know I may be trapped now," Maggie said quietly but with intensity as not to disturb her sleeping brood, "but I won't be trapped forever consider that before you decide to share those pictures."

The jocks joy didn't waver but she did put her phone away, "Okay, okay let me help you out," but even this Lynn said with a chuckle.

First Lynn carefully took Lily from Maggie's lap cradling her carefully not waking the sleeping babe taking her off to bed.

Next she returned for the twins gently prying each from Maggie's legs before carrying them both away at once.

When Lynn returned for Leni and carried the sleeping teenager off in a fireman's lift over her shoulder Maggie would grudgingly admit she was impressed.

After that Lynn returned with a pillow and blanket looking from Luan to Maggie without saying a word.

"You can leave her," Maggie stood trying to sound aloof about the whole thing, "I mean it's no trouble."

Smirking Lynn draped the blanket around her sister and the goth, "Yeah sure."

"You know," Lynn whispered, "She really does sleep peacefully with you, you'd never imagine the kind of terror she's probably dreaming of inflicting upon the rest of us."

"True," Maggie said allowing her guard to melt away briefly allowing Lynn to see her smile.

"Night, draculina," Lynn laughed tossing Maggie a pillow.

"Same to you jock sweat," Maggie said yawning as she drifted off to join her girlfriend in dreaming of causing other people's nightmares together


End file.
